


Bitten by Fear

by Frozenleaf



Series: Lonashipping Week 2019 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Hickeys, channeling my best attempt at a steamy romance, i have entered lonasin territory at last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: He breathed, trying to keep the mounting dread at bay. He was going to be in meetings all day- meetings with business investors, members of the press, even Hau of all things! And while he had a reputation of being brazen enough to waltz around with his torn jacket and sneakers, this was another level of impropriety entirely.





	Bitten by Fear

Gladion was not scared. Gladion hadn't been _afraid_ since he ran away from home a lifetime ago, hadn't been afraid after surmounting all obstacles life had thrown at him. Fear was simply not in his lexicon. It was a fact he relished with pride.

So it wasn't fear that caused the tremble at his throat, the tightening of his chest. There was definitely no reason why he was staring slack jawed at his reflection, why cold sweat beaded down the back of his neck.

There was no way he was scared of a hickey.

It was located just below his chin, a soft spot that had turned a deep shade of purple. He prodded it gingerly, wincing at the dull throb of pain. It wasn't _bad_ per se. He'd never had a hickey before, but it looked just like any normal bruise, and he'd healed from bruises plenty of times before. In theory, this wasn't any different. But the purple was very distinct against his pale skin, and the low-cut of his jacket did nothing to hide its existence.

He breathed, trying to keep the mounting dread at bay. He was going to be in meetings all day- meetings with business investors, members of the press, even Hau of all things! And while he had a reputation of being brazen enough to waltz around with his torn jacket and sneakers, this was another level of impropriety entirely.

He could already feel the judging stares. The knowing looks. Could remember her lips against his skin, her warm breath and teasing smile-

"Damn it, Moon," he breathed. In the mirror, his reflection flushed a bright red, but even that was still not enough to hide the hickey.

Gladion swallowed. Drastic action would be required.

* * *

Wicke had, over the years, grown very used to the idiosyncrasies of the Aether president. Granted, she'd known him since he was a boy, and even though he was a young man with responsibilities now, there was always that rebellious streak in his eyes, a swagger in his walk.

Today was different.

Today, Gladion staggered into the office with his hands in his pockets, head down and eyes averting hers. And he was wearing the largest turtleneck sweater Wicke had ever seen. It was thick, with multicoloured bands of pink, green, and yellow all across his chest.

She dropped her clipboard. Maybe let out a little gasp. Didn't know what to say when Gladion's eyes darted to her face, filled with absolute panic.

She was half-rising from her chair when Gladion waved her away.

"I'm fine!" he said quickly. He turned his head away from her, and good heavens- he was biting his lip. Wicke wasn't sure what to say, or do, and was relieved when he cleared his throat. With forced precision, he lifted his chin an inch and attempted to glare at her. "I'm just... it's cold, today."

"Gladion, it's a hundred degrees out right now."

He flinched, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Wicke frowned. "Are you sick? Should I cancel-"

"N-no, that's not necessary." Gladion straightened his back. "I'm not sick. As you can see, I'm in the peak of health."

"Are you sure?" Wicke bit back a sigh. The boy was definitely hiding something- but like he said, apart from the oversized, hideous sweater, he didn't _seem_ to be sick. She clicked her tongue and stepped forward, pressing a hand against his forehead.

"Wicke!" He pulled away immediately, tugging the collar higher, cheeks flushed. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Wicke folded her arms. "I was checking if you had a fever," she began. "I don't care how hardworking you are, Gladion, you're not going to any meetings if you're sick."

He scowled. If it was possible, his face was even redder. "I'm fine," he grunted, but even that lacked his usual bluster. Without another word, he tugged his sweater up against his face and stalked past her.

Wicke sighed. His temperature was normal, as far as she could tell, but something was definitely strange with the president today. Inadvertently, her hand slipped into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

It didn't take her long to find the number she was looking for.

"Moon? I think something's wrong with Gladion..."

* * *

Hau was having a wonderful day. The sun was shining, the waves were waving, and he and Raichu managed to get their hands on the latest cotton-candy flavoured malasada that went on sale in the morning. Everyone else also seemed to be enjoying the day- his grandfather was wrangling Tauros, Illima and Smeargle were painting pictures all over town, and the children were playing and laughing...

Only Gladion didn't seem to have a smile on his face.

Hau didn't understand. Not just why Gladion didn't enjoy the happy sunny day, but also why he chose to wear such a ridiculous turtleneck sweater outside. To the beach.

"Aren't you warm?" he asked, kicking the sand beneath his feet. "You look like you're gonna get heat stroke."

"I-I'm fine," Gladion choked out. His face was half-buried into the oversized turtleneck, looking even more like a Carracosta than Hau thought possible. "Let's just get this over and done with."

Hau frowned. He _had_ wanted to test out his latest strategy for battling Moon, but in this heat, he was more certain that Gladion would faint before any of their Pokemon did. "You sure you don't want to take off that sweater?"

"Wh-why would I do that?"

Hau arched an eyebrow. Gladion was curt, brash. He didn't stammer, didn't wear hideous turtlenecks, and most certainly didn't flush bright red at the idea of removing a piece of clothing.

"Did Moon do something?" He blurted out the first thought that came to his mind, and the way Gladion just _froze_ was answer enough.

He smirked. It was rare to see the other boy so flustered, so easily caught by the mention of her name. But by Tapu Koko, Gladion was fixing him with a dangerous glare now.

"Send out your Pokemon."

The battle was swift, and harsh. Surprisingly, despite his ridiculous multicoloured sweater, Gladion didn't pass out from the heat before Silvally soundly thrashed poor Raichu. Then, without another word, the other boy returned his Pokemon and sprinted off into what Hau hoped was somewhere his turtleneck wouldn't kill him.

Hau sighed. Rubbing Raichu's ears, he could only offer his Pokemon a helpless shrug as they watched Gladion run off into the distance.

"Rai rai? Chu..."

"Yeah, he's acting weird," Hau agreed. Flicking open his phone, he spotted her number on quick dial. At the beep of the phone, he grinned.

"Moon? Did you do something to poor old Gladion when I wasn't looking?"

* * *

Gladion sighed as he slumped against his bedroom door. It closed with an audible click. He ran a hand through his hair, glad that the coming night meant that the heat of the sun no longer made it difficult for him to so much as breathe. The turtleneck had served its purpose, but the fleece stuck to his skin, and the day was a nightmare to get through. It was torture to endure the questioning stares, the worried glances...

Though, not as much of a nightmare as if people saw the hickey.

He groaned. With some measure of vengeance, he pulled the turtleneck off, glad to finally be free of its accursed presence-

"A- _hem._ "

His heart dropped at the sound of her voice. His breath stilled as he heard hers. Sitting at the edge of his bed, she was wrapped in shadow, her face illuminated by a single beam of moonlight. A coy smile played on her lips, widening into a smirk as he met the gaze of her cool, gray eyes.

He swallowed. Was incredibly aware of how she lazed like a languid cat on _his_ bed. How her gaze was drawn to the spot on his neck.

"What are you doing here?" he managed, but the tremble in his voice was enough to make him want to kick himself.

Moon chuckled. She rose from the bed and approached, her steps light across the marble floor. He held his breath until she was in front of him, her arms crossed lightly over her chest.

"I received five calls today, Gladion," she purred. "About you."

"That many?" His eyes flicked over to where he had thrown the turtleneck, suddenly feeling very vulnerable, standing bare-chested in front of her. Alone with her.

If Moon shared any of his self-consciousness, she didn't show it. Shrugging, she let out a tinkling laugh. "Everyone was saying you were acting strange, but for the life of them, they couldn't figure out _why_."

His throat tightened. With a gentle smirk, she leaned forward and touched the mark on his throat, her taunting gaze stripping him of any excuse he might have used.

He closed his eyes. Remembered the heat, the itchy wool. The embarrassment. The trepidation that even though he had that turtleneck, that someone, somehow, would figure it out.

"Were you scared?" her voice was by his ear now, her breath light against his cheek.

Gladion stilled.

Gladion wasn't scared. Gladion certainly couldn't be scared of a hickey, and least of all, not _her._

But that conviction wavered under the coolness of her gaze, the teasing smile. The light touch of her hand, against his throat.

He breathed. "I'm... angry at you," he managed.

"Oh?" She arched an eyebrow, but there was no fear in her eyes.

He nodded. "This is your fault. You gave... _this_ to me."

She didn't even have the decency to look affronted. With a smirk, she leaned in close, so close that their noses almost touched. And her beautiful gray eyes... staring into his soul...

"You weren't complaining about it last night."

Maybe it was the taunt, the challenge in her voice. The way she was pressed against him, her hand resting lightly against his bicep. She always stripped him bare of his defenses, and left him vulnerable, exposed.

But whatever the case, Gladion kissed her.

She tensed, but she didn't protest. Didn't push him away. Her mouth was warm, her breath hot on his tongue. Her hands kneaded into his hair, pulling him down towards her-

"Moon." His voice was ragged when they parted, when he searched her gray eyes. "You're horrible."

There was the teasing smile again, but her cheeks were red, and her lips swollen from his kiss. Voice low, she murmured, "And what will you do about it?"

He kissed her again, first on her lips, then on her neck. She whimpered, her body trembling as he sucked on her skin, making his way to her exposed shoulders... He tugged her shirt over her head, pressed his body against hers. Pushed her down on his bed.

"Gladion-" Her voice warm, airy. Sweet in his ear.

He paused, just enough to catch his breath. Just enough to see her- flushed face, wide eyes, her skin raw from his touch. She trembled with every shaking breath. Watched him with anticipation.

"My revenge," he answered.

She managed a soft chuckle. "I don't think I have turtlenecks."

"You can borrow mine."

She smirked. Then she leaned in close and pressed her lips right where she did the night before.

Gladion let out a low growl. Her tongue traced over his wounded skin. Pain and pleasure coalasced in a heady mixture, and he grabbed her hands, forced her to look at him. A flicker of shock passed through her gray eyes, her mouth parting ever-so-slightly.

Gladion grinned. Then he kissed her- hard, fierce, until her hands pulled him close, and she cried for him.

And dammit, he was going to make her understand the true fear of wearing that horrible turtleneck sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember how this idea came about, but basically it was sitting in my head for a good two months or so before the lonashipping prompts were decided and when I saw 'fear' I was overcome by a sense of purpose to bring this cursed fic to existence 
> 
> i'm sorry everyone for making you read this and i hope you had a good time


End file.
